


One Hell of a Good Dream

by fringegapphil



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009x2016 phan, Aftercare, Age Difference, Bit of Fluff, Blowjobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Riding, Rough Sex, Smut, Teasing, pastel/punk theme (sort of), pinning, top! Phil in part of it, top!Dan in other part, very minor body image issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-05-22 08:42:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6072625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fringegapphil/pseuds/fringegapphil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2009!Dan is transported to 2016, and even then Phil can't resist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while so have some (barely edited) porn without plot (okay maybe a bit of plot but you have to squint). Also the title probably won't make sense till the end because I'm so great with titles!
> 
> You can read this [fic](http://fringegapphil.tumblr.com/post/139704217180/one-hell-of-a-good-dream) on my [Tumblr](http://fringegapphil.tumblr.com/)

"What's this?" For the millionth time Phil rolls his eyes and smiles at Dan fondly before explaining the item in question. It was the tiny red, yellow and orange plushie they had come to love, and set on fire.

"That's calcifer- well technically calcifer two because the first one burned up in the fire place. You were laughing so hard at me when it happened because I pulled it out with oven mitts and they caught on fire. It was a disaster." Phil laughed as he told the story. Dan nodded along shyly and gazed at his feet as he giggled too.

Phil smiled gently and waited for Dan to ask about another item around the room but instead got silence. Dan was shuffling his feet and playing with the hem of his jumper lightly and Phil knew exactly what that meant. Dan was feeling awkward, and since he was extremely shy, he wouldn't say so.

“Hey Dan?” Phil lifted Dan's chin lightly and he smiled as Dan lifted his gaze from the floor. “Hi.” He whispered; Dan's eyes went a bit wider and made him look even younger than he already was. Phil giggled and pushed some of his hair behind his ear (which was something he hadn't been able to do in years due to the shortness of his Dan's hair) and took the crown of white and blue flowers off the young boys head. He places the crown on the mantle and ran his fingers through Dan's unstraightened hair.

“Y-Yes Phil,” Phil noticed Dan's eyes flicker to his lips, and when he met his eyes again, his pupils dilated. Phil smirked and got a bit closer to Dan.

“You have pretty eyes, you know? I must have told you that before right?” Dan nodded. Though they had only know each other online previously in Dan's version of reality, Phil never missed a chance to tell him how pretty he was.

“Y-You M-Might have told me one or twice” Dan smiled, staring into Phil's eyes intensely

Phil bit his lip and leant forward towards the eighteen year old Dan's ear. “You should know it's true, you're pretty. Actually, you are pretty _hot_.” Phil whispered huskily; Dan shivered and let out a tiny breath that ended with a whine. Phil pulled away, and before he could react Dan was grabbing his shirt collar and pulling him forward. Dan's mouth collided with his, their lips already moving and teeth already banging together. It was strange: leaning down to kiss Dan, but he knew it all too well.

Phil moved closer to Dan's body, and grabbed roughly at the younger's hips. Dan pulled his head away, his eyes closed and he whimpered softly. He moved his hips forward and pressed against Phil's thigh softly and Phil felt him through his pants. He ducked his head forward and pressed his open mouth against Dan's neck, making Dan have to bite harshly at his bottom lip to contain the moan that would have slipped out. Dan's hands remained clutched tightly onto Phil's shirt, his knuckles turning white as he held on like a lifeline. He tilted his head and allowed Phil more room to kiss.

Phil licked his lips, his tongue getting caught on the ring on the edge of his mouth, and began to kiss down from Dan's jaw to his collarbone. Dan moaned deep in his throat and his eyes fluttered open. He rocked into Phil's thigh, feeling himself pulse against the soft flesh there. Phil felt it too, but contained his moans more easily than the less experienced boy.

“Phil please,” Dan whined out, feeling his erection getting worse with every passing moment. Phil just smirked and sucked a hickey in the dip of Dan's neck. Dan was damn near trembling, and he could feel all his self control fly out of the window. “God P-Phil p-please, just.” Dan cut himself off with a moan as Phil began grinding against him. “Please fuck me, I want you so badly.” Phil pulled away and looked into Dan's soft hazel eyes.

“You're sure?” He knew the answer, but prolonging this was what he wanted to do because he knew one thing: it would make Dan crazy.

“Yes please,” Dan whined out, just like Phil remembered he did. Dan was a whiner, and Phil took that to it's full advantage.

“So you do want me to fuck you?” Phil asked again, a smirk set into his lips. Dan groaned and couldn't help grinding against Phil's leg.

“Yes Phil please!” Dan cried loudly, letting his head drop into the crook of Phil's neck. Phil chuckled and brushed his hand through the distressed boy's hair. Dan looked up at Phil, his eyes glistening with tears of pure want. Phil smiled wickedly, and before Dan knew it, Phil had him pinned up against the nearest wall.

Phil took Dan's wrists and slammed them against the wall, knowing that Dan liked to be rough. That's the advantage to having his boyfriend of six years revert back to his old self: Phil still knew everything about him. He still knew what Dan desired the most, but instead of Dan being able to control himself after years of discipline, he was completely out of control. He was again the horny teenager he was when Phil first met him. He just doesn't know Phil knows his deepest desires, and that made it all the more fun to play out with him. He wasn't expecting to have his 'dreams' realized. It would make him absolutely insane.

Pinning was one of the biggest ones. God did Dan love to be pinned down, or against the wall. Anywhere really. He would pretend to struggle but the way his body reacted let Phil know he loved it from the beginning. When Phil first realized he liked it was when he was just playing around and Dan ended up getting a little too excited about wrestling. Ever since then Phil was sure to keep him pinned against something, because he knew how much Dan loved it.

Dan struggled meekly against Phil's grip, puffing his chest out and tilting his head up so his lust filled eyes met Phil's. Dan's eyes were flushed black and red rimmed from the tears building there. He wanted Phil-now. Phil crowded Dan against the wall and let his mouth find the younger's. Dan groaned against his lips, the slight rumble numbing their nerves for a moment. Everything they did felt like electricity to him, and he was loving ever second of it. Dan opened his mouth and deepened the kiss, allowing their tongues to brush.. Phil allowed him to keep grinding their hips together. Dan was a mess within seconds and Phil took advantage of that.

Phil pressed his hips against Dan's completely, pinning him to the wall and making it so Dan couldn't move. The pressure against Dan's dick was less than what he wanted, but he still whined from the tiny bit of friction. “Phil please,” He groaned out, trying desperately to move; Phil only hummed in response as he ducked back down to kiss Dan's neck. Dan ended up throwing his head back and banging it against the wall in a desperate attempt to move. Phil just giggled (far too innocently for the situation) and nipped at Dan's neck. “Phil please I'm not going to last long,” Dan mewled, twisting his torso around to try and break free.

“Oh right,” Phil whispered, pulling away from Dan and looking into his hooded eyes. “You're still a horny teenager huh?” Dan would have protested had Phil not pressed their crotches together once again. Dan whimpered, proving Phil's point.

Phil pulled away all together, leaving Dan's body numb where he was once pressed. Dan exhaled loudly; his eyes squeezing shut as he felt himself fall down the wall. Phil chuckled and grabbed Dan's arms, hoisting him up and dragging him to their bedroom (which happened to be Phil's in reality). Dan stumbled behind him, barely on his feet. When they finally entered the bedroom Phil slammed the door shut and pushed Dan against it. Dan groaned, thinking Phil was going to tease him again. Instead, once Phil had him pressed against the door he ducked his head forward and began pulling on Dan's belt. Phil huffed out a tiny laugh under his breath; Dan still wore a belt.

Once Dan's belt was undone, Phil pulled his trousers down past his thighs. He ran his fingers gently across the pale skin there, causing Dan to quiver. Dan bucked his hips forwards, and Phil responded by lightly brushing over his clothed member. Dan was already fully hard, his member bulging against his boxers. “You're so responsive” Phil whispered kneeling on the floor. Dan's lip trembled as he felt anticipation built in his gut. Phil pulled at Dan's already halfway down pants, and as he did so, he mouthed against the outline of Dan through his boxers.

Dan cried out and grabbed Phil's hair, moving his hips in tiny circles. Phil slowly dragged Dan's pants down, keeping up his slow and deliberate actions with his mouth he whole time. When he got Dan's pants all the way off, he stopped the stimulation and stood up. Dan keened, arching his back off the wall.

“Baby don't worry we have all night,” Phil said, his tone sultry in every sense. “We'll get you all taken care of.” Phil placed his hands on Dan's protruding hips and ran them forward to Dan's stomach. Phil felt Dan tense and suck in his stomach. He met eyes with Dan, who had a scarlet blush tinting his cheeks. Phil shook his head, “You don't need to do that, you're gorgeous.” Dan bit at his lip, contemplating what to say.

“Could I keep my jumper on?” Dan's voice was timid, lacking the lust he had previously. Phil nodded. He understand that Dan -this one at least- was still self-conscious. Though Phil still knew how to make him loose himself, and forget all about that.

So that's what he did.

He took Dan's hands and pulled him over onto the bed and pushed him down. Dan landed on his back and his arms sprawled out. Phil quickly stripped down to just his underwear and smirked as he straddled the younger. Slowly but deliberately he scooted down so his mouth hovered over where Dan;s stomach peeked from under his shirt. Phil leant down and kissed at the skin, slowly trailing his tongue across the expanse of skin there. As he did this, his hand found the lining of Dan's boxers and slowly slipped underneath. He gripped Dan's member and Dan moaned loudly.

Phil started slowly stroking the younger's dick, continuing kissing his stomach in the process. He left small hickeys here and there, turning the pale flesh a deep shades of red and purple. Dan was moaning and writhing beneath his fingertips, and Phil was loving every second of it. Dan pulled Phil up at one point and collided their mouths, dipping his tongue into his mouth. Phil stroked Dan until he was at the edge, and then stopped, causing Dan to whine into his mouth.

Though before Dan could protest further, Phil rolled off him and subsequently pulled Dan on top of him. By this point Phil was half-hard, and he was ready to pleasure Dan even further than he already was. Once Dan was sitting on top of him, he pushed his hips up teasingly so he could slip his boxers off. Dan stared down at him, his mouth agape.

“I-I never saw you-wow. You're huge.” Phil chuckled and tugged at Dan's boxers.

“You're not to bad yourself from what I remember. How about you refresh my memory?” Phil said seductively, making Dan blush deep red. Dan sat forward so he could slip his boxers off as well, and then sat back down on Phil's lap, lightly brushing against Phil's member in the process. Phil sighed out from the small touch. “I was right, you are still as hot as I remember.” Phil said cheekily. He slowly raked his eyes down Dan's body. Dan had his blue jumper on, its hem draping over his stomach and sitting just above his erect member. Dan had his hands balled into fists, knuckles covered in the blue material. His thighs were tensed around Phil's hips, the muscle protruding in a delicious way.

“Fuck,” Phil cursed under his breath; every inch of him wanted to take Dan and ravish him. It was hard to not just take him without warning. Though he knew, for the most part, Dan was inexperienced, so he needed to be slow. Or as slow as Dan wanted at least.

Dan sat forward and splayed his hand across Phil's chest. “When'd you get this?” Dan whispered. Phil glanced down to where Dan's fingers touched his flushing red skin, and he remembered the tattoo he had previously gotten that same year. The tattoo was a simple scheme of planets, the circles clean and smooth. Stars dotted the skin surrounding it, reaching far away and completing the tiny masterpiece. It was _his_ Dan's favorite thing,

"Earlier this year." Phil said with a smirk. "It was a birthday present to you because I knew how much you loved tattoos on pretty boys." Phil stated, his words dripping with seduction.

Dan moaned quietly between his nearly closed lips, his eyes closing as he settles back down on Phil's lap. He purposely brushed against Phil's member, knowing those tiny touches were driving the older man crazy. It was Dan's turn to smirk as he slowly lifted and lowered his hips just far enough away that his bum brushed against Phil's erection. Dan enjoyed teasing Phil just as much as Phil enjoyed teasing him.

Phil placed his hands on Dan's hips lightly, his head tilted to the side so he could muffle his moans. Dan was good at teasing, but unlike Phil, Dan couldn't hold off long. Dan had already been on the brink, and after settling down he was right back there again.

“Mhh Phil,” Dan whined out. He supported his up and down movements with one hand as the other went to his pulsing member. He tugged at himself until he felt his impending orgasm nearly wash over him. That was, until Phil grabbed his hand and pulled him down so their chests bumped together slightly. Dan mewled and went to use his other hand but Phil was faster than him. He grabbed Dan's other hand and pulled that one forward as well so all the friction on Dan's dick was that of his jumper's material brushing against it. Dan wiggled his hips but couldn't get there with just that small amount of friction.

Phil laughed and pulled Dan down further so their lips connected. Dan half-moaned half-whined into the kiss. When Phil pulled away, his eyes met Dan with the full force of lust burning through them.

“Do you want to ride me baby?” Phil whispered hotly in Dan's ear. Dan nodded vigorously, his hair falling into his face. Phil giggled but when Dan went to pull away he kept the same tight grip on his arms. “On one condition,” Phil's lip tilted up on one side, “you aren't aloud to touch yourself. Starting now.” Phil released Dan's arms instantly.

Every fiber in Dan's body was screaming at him to touch himself, pleasure himself, but with his last bit of self control he kept his hands at his sides. Phil smiled in victory and shifted just enough so he could reach over to the drawer to grab lube. Dan licked his lips and swallowed harshly- far too turned on by just the thought of riding Phil.

When Phil settled back into the former spot, he motioned for Dan to lean forward. Dan got on his forearms above Phil, smiling only slightly nervously at the older man. Phil could sense the unease in Dan, and reached up to brush the pad of his thumb over Dan's red cheeks. Dan smiled and leaned into the touch.

“You are sure you want this Dan?” Phil asked; this time no hint of sarcasm or any sort of tease heard in his voice. If he was going to take what he could still assume was Dan's virginity, he wanted to make sure Dan was all for it.

“Yes Phil, I have no doubt. Just slightly nervous. I've never done this before.” Dan blushed deep crimson at his own statement. Phil nodded _so it was his virginity he was taking here._

“I understand that, but the most important thing is to relax. I'm not going to hurt you.” Phil smiled. No smirk, just a genuine smile that made Dan feel at ease.

“I know you wouldn't,” Dan said, leaning forward more and spreading his legs further. “Can we do this now?” Phil could see Dan's member straining against his stomach and he giggled at Dan's desperation.

Phil uncapped the bottle of lube in answer to Dan's question. He spread the cool liquid across three fingers and then reached forward so he could reach Dan's entrance. Dan whimpered at the cold contact and pushed backwards toward them. Phil knew that Dan had stretched before, atleast partially. He had seen him, all that time ago, do it. On skype, with the terrible camera pointed at Dan's bottom as he stretched it open for Phil. It was hot, but it wasn't exactly the whole deal Dan would need if he wanted to ride Phil.

So slowly Phil pushed the first finger in, letting Dan push back if he wanted to. Dan was already wrecked, and Phil wasn't sure if he would last the entire time he had to stretch him.

Though he was proven wrong when Dan not only lasted through getting fully stretch with all three fingers, but also staying off the brink of orgasm as Phil lubed himself up slowly. Though Dan was still very, very close so Phil had to pull him down and kiss him slowly until he wasn't at the tipping point.

Dan was already tired, but he was also renewed with energy when Phil pushed him up and let him settle over his cock. He slowly guided Phil's member to his entrance and sunk down a bit too fast. He clenched around Phil, and while Phil tried desperately not to buck into Dan, Dan tried to keep himself still. Phil reached out for Dan's hand and when he found it he squeezed it in reassurance. Dan's face was scrunched up, the burning subsiding slightly. When he felt comfortable again he sunk down completely and Phil nearly let out a deep moan.

Dan didn't hold them in though. Moans poured past his lips without caution; the sounds reverberating off the walls. Phil placed both his hands on Dan's hips again and waited until Dan started moving to actually grip them. Dan pulled his hips up and wiggled back down, every movement smooth like he'd done it a thousand times. He moved faster and faster until he was bouncing on Phil's lap. Though Phil knew exactly how to make Dan come instantly. He let Dan move himself for a while, but then he gripped Dan's hips to guide him. He kept the quick pace up, until he shifted his own hips just slightly to the right.

Again, it was amazing meeting the younger version of his boyfriend, because Phil still knew where his sweet spot was.

Dan smashed back down onto Phil's member, hitting his spot dead on. Dan's breath was knocked out of him and Phil gripped tightly onto Dan's hips to keep him still on his spot. Dan finally registered the intense pleasure and the biggest moan erupted from his mouth. “Ah Phil!” He screamed, his voice straining. He immediately released onto Phil's stomach and his own blue jumper. Dan shuddered so hard that he nearly collapsed onto Phil. Though Phil took the liberty of lifting Dan's hips and crashing them back down onto the same spot.

“A-Ah oh god,” Dan moaned, his hands coming down onto Phil's chest. Phil kept the movement up, using his hips to push into Dan at the same time. He was so close, and he wanted to release, but more than anything he wanted to overstimulate the younger boy. He knew how much they both enjoyed that.

Just before he came, Phil pulled out and flipped them over so Dan was on his back again. Phil hoisted Dan's legs up and pushed back into him. Dan arched his back, whining at the intense feeling flowing through his body from the over stimulation. He was beginning to feel dizzy, in the best way possible. His mind was going blank; his body beginning to go numb, or maybe he was just feeling everything all at once.

Phil pushed in one final time and came hard inside of Dan. Dan's toes curled as he let out one long, final moan. His eyes rolled back as his body flopped back onto the bed. Phil slowly pulled out of the nearly unconscious boy leaning over and pushing the hair from his face. Phil slowly lowered Dan's legs and reached over again for the drawer at his bedside table. He grabbed tissues and cleaned both himself and Dan up quickly, before he got to work waking Dan up.

“Dan?' Phil said softly, leaning over Dan. Dan groaned quietly, his eyelids fluttering. He felt like he was floating, and he could just barely make out Phil's words. “Dan come back babe.” Phil giggled, placing his hand on Dan's forehead softly. Dan closed his eyes and let himself come back slowly. After a minute, he was able to lift his arm up to grab Phil's arm.

“What do you need love?” Dan whined and tugged Phil's arm closer to his body. Phil leant down, and once he did, Dan opened his eyes.

Dan was met with crystal blue eyes, and he smiled faintly. He was lost in those eyes. Though suddenly he became aware of his jumper sticking to his skin and he fell uncomfortable. He whined, and rolled his body up to try and help.

“What's wrong Dan?” Phil asked, sitting on the edge of the bed so he could face Dan better.

“Jumper.” Dan groaned. “Hot.”

It clicked in Phil's head and he smiled. “Would you like it off?” Dan nodded vigorously, completely forgetting about his self-conscious state. Phil helped Dan out of his blue jumper, placing in on the floor next to them. Phil then smiled sweetly as he leaned in to kiss Dan. Dan reached up and grabbed at Phil's hips so he would come closer. Phil kissed him sweetly, slowing dragging his hands up and down the younger's stomach, caressing the delicate skin.

Dan pulled away, smiling tiredly before yawning. Phil grinned and moved so he was lying next to the boy. “Tired?”

“Mhmm,” Dan said, turning towards Phil and nuzzling into his side. Phil wrapped his arms around the younger boy and pressed a soft kiss to the top of his head.

“Go to sleep, I'll be here in the morning.” Dan nodded, already falling asleep. Phil felt himself drift off as well not long after, his mind barely registering the feeling of movement beside him.

-

When Phil woke up in the morning, sun beaming through the blinds, he was, to say the least, confused. In his arms was not a young 19 year old Dan, but _his_ 24 year old Dan. And for a moment, he thought he had been dreaming. Though surely dreams couldn't be that vivid...could they?

Dan stirred in his sleep, opening his eyes to see Phil right next to him, his forehead scrunched up in concentration.

“Phil?” Dan asked, his eyes going wide. “Holy shit, was all that a dream?” Dan sat up and looked around the room. “It was so vivid...” Dan trailed off, his words coming out deformed from his mumbling.

Phil took a second to register what Dan said, but once it clicked he sat up as well. “Wait Dan did you?”

“Phil I swear I just had the weirdest dream.”

“I think I know exactly what you are talking about.” Phil laughed. “And let me say- it was one hell of a good dream, if you can call it that.”

Dan laughed and leant forward to peck Phil on the lips. “Oh yes, it definitely was.”

And with the tone Dan said that in, Phil was certain he knew _exactly_ what Dan had just experienced.


	2. An Even Better Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2016!Dan is pulled back to 2009, where 2009!Phil tries to seduce him. It's only after Dan has a wet dream of his 2009! self with 2016!Phil, that he gives in to the younger Phil's passes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was requested to do Dan's POV of this situation so here a part 2 of OhoaGD! (that acronym is hideous) With a double whammy (whammy?) of smut!
> 
> If you prefer to read things on tumblr you're in luck because here is the [Tumblr Version](http://fringegapphil.tumblr.com/post/145991899300/one-hell-of-a-good-dream-part-2-an-even-better) ! (Feel free to follow me too ;) )

When Dan woke up, he was confused, to say the least. He was in a bedroom he hadn't seen in _years_ with a man who looked much different than his present day self. The, now younger, man seemed just as confused as Dan was, yet he didn't seem to mind at all. The Dan he was used to was shy, but the one he was seeing now was much more mature...the perfect contrast. He loved his Dan yes, but he did like to be controlled too...

“Dan?” Phil said, his voice low as he sat across from the older. The situation hadn't been resolved, obviously, but they had come to terms with the weirdness about it. “Are we still together in the future?”

Dan bit his lip. He didn't want to fuck with space time continuum, and he also didn't want to give false hope for the future. Yes, present day Dan and Phil were together, but they had more than a few _rough_ patches. Particularly 2012.

“I guess you'll find out, won't you?” Dan said with a smile in his voice, one that his Phil could recognize. If this Phil did too, he had the tiniest spoiler for the future.

“Well I just wanted to know,” Phil scooted forward so his knees brushed Dan's. “If it's okay for me to touch you still?” Phil's eyebrows hitched up as he caressed the inside of Dan's thighs. Dan sighed slightly, feeling the small touch intensely. Even back then he knew exactly what to do to make Dan a mess. Phil's hand traveled up his thigh towards his groin, but Dan suddenly grabbed his hand and pulled it away.

“We can't do this,” Dan said, trying to not get hard from the small touch.. Even this Phil could make him hard in an instant and he didn't want that to happen in this weird situation. “Even if you are Phil you aren't my Phil. It would be weird.” Phil took his hand back but didn't stop his persistence.

“Come on, you don't think 'your Phil' is fucking my Dan right now?” Dan blushed, but didn't answer. “My Dan is probably moaning just like he usually does, quiet at first and then louder as he loses control. I haven't even gotten to fuck him, but I still know how to get him off. I bet your Phil knows exactly what to do huh? Knows where all your sweet spots are? Well I bet you know all of mine too. Isn't that right?” Dan simply nodded.  “I thought so. Why don't you put that knowledge to use?” Phil had been leaning forward and now his lips were brushing against Dan's neck teasingly. A smile adorned his lips and he pressed harder against the sensitive skin. Dan squirmed but Phil just kept on teasing him. “I know you have a thing with your neck,” Dan could practically hear the smile in his voice.

Phil sucked a light hickey into Dan’s skin. Dan moaned quietly, trying not to let on how much he was really enjoying it. “P-Phil we can't.” Dan stuttered, his eyes closed tight trying not to be turned on. That failed miserably.

“We can,” Phil kissed up Dan's neck, along his  jawline and made Dan let out a whimper.

“Fuck,” Dan swore, his breaths uneven. Everything was overwhelming, the atmosphere, the bedroom, the concept that he was back in _2009_ and most of all, Phil. Phil was overwhelming in every way. Every good way. But Dan still felt hesitation in the pit of his stomach when Phil reached for the button on his jeans.

“Phil,” but it wasn't a moan of his name it was a slightly concerned whine. “Phil it’s too much I just don't know if I want to do this.” Dan felt like a complete idiot. He was older than Phil now, he shouldn't have to have second thoughts about having sex with his boyfriend, even if he was slightly younger than he knew him. But Dan's mind was racing with uncertainty he couldn't shake off.

Phil pulled away and looked him in the eyes. “I won't make you, you know that right?” Phil’s eyes were gleaming with authenticity. “I know it's weird but you don't have to be afraid.”

“Oh don't be so fucking cheesy,” Dan laughed. “I'm not scared, I'm just...a little weirded out right now. You know?”

“I understand,” Phil leant forward and gave Dan and small kiss on the cheek. Dan was unbelievably grateful for Phil understanding, but deep down he knew anyways that Phil would never push him. Phil had always been careful, and even now that Dan was the older in the situation, Phil was still willing to forget about his erection for his sake. “Do you want to watch a movie?” Dan smiled and went over to where he knew Phil's movies were. He picked one out without hesitation, and held up the box.

The cover of Kill Bill caught Phil's eyes, and he rolled them. “Of course.”

-  
The movie was set up to continue playing even after it was finished. So  far it had looped twice, once while Dan was awake, and once as he nodded off to sleep. Phil giggled at Dan, who couldn’t even stay awake to watch a movie, kissing his forehead before leaving the room to make a snack. As he made his way to the kitchen, Dan began to have an...interesting dream.

~

”God P-Phil p-please, just.” Younger Dan cut himself off with a moan as Phil began grinding against him. “Please fuck me, I want you so badly.” The younger version of Dan was dying to have Phil's hands on him. His heart was racing out of his chest. The situation was strange but so exhilarating, especially for a eighteen year old that hadn’t had too much experience. Having an even older, even more experienced Phil right in front of him was the most exciting thing ever. He barely heard Phil ask him if he was sure and he quickly mumbled out an answer.

“So you do want me to fuck you?” Dan groaned, his legs feeling weaker and weaker as time went on.

“Yes Phil please!” Dan was so desperate it was past the point of fun. His dick was straining his his jeans, begging to escape.

Dan was soon roughly shoved against the wall, and Dan was putty in Phil's hands. No sounds could escape his throat other than pants. Dan squirmed, feeling shocks of pleasure going straight to his dick. The intense build of pleasure, with no release, was killing Dan, his mind was a blur as he tried to focus on Phil's face. Though soon enough Phil had his mouth against his, and Dan lost it. A groan rumbled in his throat, his senses lighting on fire when Phil allowed him to rock their hips together.  
Dan allowed Phil to keep a grip on his wrists, and even allowed him to call him a horny teenager (not that he could disagree really). Though as soon as Phil released his wrists, Dan began falling down the wall, his knees so weak from pleasure. Though before he could hit the ground he was being dragged into a bedroom and crowded against the door. Instantly Phil was attacking his pants, undoing the belt and pushing them down Dan's thighs. Dan shivered at every small brush of skin from Phil, feeling his senses being heightened. All at once Phil's mouth was against his boxers, and shocks of relief were traveling up Dan’s spine.

Electricity, that's what this felt like. Electricity that was spreading through his veins to the tips of his fingers. He felt tingly, like he was lit on fire, in a good way. Everything was so good. He could feel his palms sweating, and his knees shaking but these things just made him more excited. Then Phil pulled away and suddenly the electricity stopped. Dan cried out, his hips banging against the wall. He could feel everything and he wanted everything. He wanted Phil.  
“Could I keep my jumper on?” Dan’s voice was timid, lacking the lust he had previously. Dan felt as though he killed the mood but Phil instead agreed and in a moment Dan was sprawled across the bed. Phil straddled Dan immediately and Dan gulped, feeling Phil's member right up against his own. Though Phil moved down, and without warning began kissing at Dan's skin. Dan closed his eyes, the touch so close to where he wanted it the most. Without realizing it however, Phil had slipped his hand under his boxers and gripped at his member. The most intense feeling of pleasure Dan had felt in a while pulsed through him. He practically screamed his moan was so loud. And when Phil began moving, Dan almost came from the sudden shock. That, doubled with the hickeys now littering his pale skin, made for a hell of a good time.

Dan felt himself, rather than really thinking about it, pull Phil close and connect their lips. Dan thought Phil was going to finish him off, but instead he stopped just before he peaked. Frustration overtook every atom of his body, and he whined. He wanted to scream Phil's name, to make him continue but Phil was already rolling them over. Dan tried to steady himself on his very unstable legs, clamping his thighs around Phil's wide hips.

Phil smirked as he lowered his boxers and Dan nearly drooled. He was quick to slip his off as well, feeling close to no self-consciousness around Phil, especially with the state he was in. He seemed to enjoy the view, considering the curse that escaped his lips. Dan took this to his advantage and began teasing Phil the way he had teased him. Slowly moving his hips and brushing his fingers over the tip of Phil's member. Phil wasn't too happy about that, and pulled Dan down so he couldn't touch himself or Phil anymore. Dan cried out, wanting to get himself there, feeling already so drained from holding off. Phil held the younger’s hands above his head, leaving only the jumper he was wearing to give him any friction. Dan whined into the kiss Phil pulled him into. He wiggled his hips to try and get something, but at the angle he was being held he couldn't even lower his hips to brush against Phil.

“Do you want to ride me baby?” Dan shivered as Phil whispered into his ear, nodding enthusiastically and letting his long hair fall into his face. Just as Dan felt Phil letting go of his arms, he gripped them again. “But you aren’t aloud to touch yourself, starting now.” Dan let out a tiny cry, wanting so badly to get there. He could feel his orgasm so close, but he also wanted to ride Phil. It took everything inside of him, every fiber of self control to keep his hands at his sides.

Phil reached for the lube, motioning for Dan to sit forward. Dan obliged, leaning onto his forearms. Though as Phil uncapped the bottle, butterflies began in his stomach. Phil, somehow sensing this, rubbed his thumb over Dan’s cheek, brushing the sweaty hair out of his face.

“You are sure you want this Dan?” Phil asked, Dan answering without batting an eyelash. With full consent, Phil began again, and Dan could hear his heartbeat in his ears. Phil prepared him slowly, letting Dan feel each digit and get use to them as they glided in and out. Dan felt his impended orgasm bubble in his stomach, ready to release at any moment.

Once fully prepared, Phil helped Dan back up on his knees, and Dan settled over his cock. Dan sunk down, quickly, without knowing better, and felt a different burning. He hissed slightly before relaxing, letting his muscles get use to the stretch. When Dan finally slid down all the way, he heard Phil let out a loud moan. Dan was proud that he could make the older man moan like that, even being as inexperienced as he was.  Though Phil wasn't the only one moaning. Groans spilled out of Dan’s mouth, echoing off the walls. When Phil held his hips, he felt the courage to pull himself up and sink back down again. His body was covered in sweat, his muscles burning, but he was on cloud 9. He wasn’t paying attention to his motions, just letting himself move with Phil. Phil lifted his his up, making Dan groan so loudly, the neighbors probably heard. Their bodies slammed together, Dan gripping the sheets, and Phil’s arms. Trying to keep himself together. He never wanted the pleasure to end, the euphoric bliss traveling up his spine and into his toes and fingers. Everything was so incredible, never before had he felt so good. He didn’t think it could get better, until Phil turned slightly to the right.

Dan slammed back down, hitting his spot dead on. The most intense feeling of pleasure rushed through him. His arms froze, along with everything else. His breath halted as every nerve in his body ignited with pleasure. He didn’t even realize he was screaming Phil name, until the numbing everywhere left his ears. He searched for something to grip, feeling the bliss shaking his core. The pleasure was nothing, _nothing_ like he has ever felt, so intense he felt a cry leave his mouth. He shuddered so hard the bed shook, and then he came. All over Phil’s stomach and his jumper. The feeling pressed through him and as he came, his older version did too. 

~

Dan woke up with a jolt, his dick pulsing, and his body covered in sweat. He was panting, and as he became aware of where he was, he also became aware of the very prominent wet patch in his sweatpants. Just as he uncovered himself, letting the cool air hit his body, the door flew open.

“I heard you screaming Dan, are you okay?” Phil flipped the switch on as he spoke, but just as his eyes found Phil’s, Phil stopped. He didn’t say anything, he just walked over to Dan, Dan was breathing heavily, his heart pounding in his chest. Phil leant down and pressed his mouth to Dan’s. Dan whined against his mouth, suddenly wanting this boy more than anything else. He grabbed Phil’s hips and pulled him on top of him, flattening his hands against his back so Phil was flat against his body.

“I was wondering why you were screaming my name, but it makes sense now.” Phil laughed between kisses. “You worried me.”

“Sorry.”  Was all Dan could say before he was back to kissing Phil. He was running his hands through Phil's hair, tugging at it, like he knew Phil liked, and pressing up into him. “God I want you.”

“I’ve wanted you too,” Phil said, moving down to press kisses to Dan’s neck.  He moved down Dan’s already bare chest, kissing the skin he came into contact with. Dan’s fingers gripped tighter in his hair as he reached his pants. Phil pressed one kiss to the area, making Dan buck his hips up.

“Sensitive,” He whispered, tilting his head to the side. Phil laughed and crawled back up his body.

“I know baby,” Phil chuckled against his ear. “Must’ve been good huh?” Dan only nodded.

“I want to make you feel the way I did in the dream.” He took Phil’s head between his hands and pulled him down onto him again. He reached with one arm between their bodies and squeezed Phil’s covered crotch. Phil pushed down into Dan’s hand, and Dan took that opportunity to flip them over. They were on the edge of the bed now, so Dan turned them so Phil’s legs were over the bed, ad so were his. Dan stood up, pulling Phil farther off the bed so their crotches were just barely brushing. Dan then hoisted Phil’s legs onto his hips, gaining knew leverage to press against him. He leant forward and rocked his hips harshly against Phil's. Phil moaned, loving that Dan was taking control.

Dan felt energy pulsing through him now, pushing against Phil causing spikes of intense pleasure to run through him. He was still sensitive from his first orgasm but that wasn't about to stop him. He hovered over Phil, eyes directly on his as Phil moaned. Phil couldn't take his eyes off Dan’s, even as the shocks of pleasure ran through him, he kept his eyes on his. Dan was panting above him, moaning under his breath.

“You’re so hot,” Phil groaned, reaching over Dan’s shoulders to hang onto him. His blunt nails dug into Dan’s skin, causing Dan to arch his back, in turn making Phil moan from the new angle.

“Fuck,” Dan moaned, using more and more force as he pushed Phil into the bed.

“Show me what else you can do bear,” Phil whispered seductively. Dan moaned, partly from Phil's dirty talk and partly from the memories that nickname brought back. The one nickname Phil always use to use when Dan was close and he wanted him to come.

Dan moved back from the bed, dropping Phil’s legs. He grabbed Phil by the belt loops, pulling him off the bed. Phil’s chest bumped his, and Dan kissed him as he undid his pants button. He dropped Phil’s jeans, caressing him over his boxers. “Still as big as ever,” Dan said against Phil’s swollen lips. Before Phil could respond, Dan turned him around, and pushed him against the bed. Phil’s chest hit the soft duvet and he moaned when he dick made contact with the edge of the bed.

“Do you have lube?”Dan asked, stroking down Phil’s back. Phil pointed to his dresser across the room. Dan took Phil’s hands and placed them across his back. He leant forward, making sure to let Phil feel all of him. “Don’t move.” Phil shuddered but nodded.

Dan retrieved the lube and made his way back to Phil. He stood behind Phil again, dropping the lube beside him. Dan dragged his fingertips down Phil’s back, making Phil push into the bed. He laid his hands flat against Phil’s lower back, spreading his fingers then moving them down to his boxers. He caressed Phil’s ass, before pulling the material covering him down. Phil moaned, rocking into the bed more, his hands still behind his back. He gripped Phil’s wrists harshly, making Phil groan. With his free hand he took the bottle of lube, uncapped it with his mouth and proceeded to pour the cold liquid directly onto Phil’s ass. Phil jolted forward, whimpering now from the feeling.

Dan watched as the lube ran down Phil’s thighs, taking his fingers and scooping it up before pressing one into Phil. Phil wiggled beneath Dan’s tight grip, but he was completely pinned against the bed. “Oh god Dan, please. More.”

Dan obliged, pressing more fingers in until three fingers were filling Phil up.  “I know it’s been a while since you’ve done this, but then again.” Dan leant forward towards Phil’s ear. “I know you stretch yourself all the time. Especially before Dan comes over. You always did want to have him take control of you. Didn’t you?”

“Yes, god yes!” Phil groaned, sticking his bum out further to press against Dan.

“I’ll take care of you just fine,” Dan teased, curling his fingers inward so he just barely brushed against Phil’s spot. “You never could reach your spot on your own. You need my _long_ fingers to do that don’t you baby?” Dan said seductively, pressing his body against Phil as he went deeper with his fingers. Phil hiccuped, a small dry cry of pleasure.

“Please Dan,” Phil whispered desperately.

“All ready?” Phil nodded against the sheets. Dan wiped his hand on his pants before pulling them down and discarding the garment on the floor somewhere. Since he wasn’t wearing boxers anyways, he took the lube again and started preparing himself. He coated his member with the liquid, running his finger over his tip and shuddering. “In my dream, your Dan rode my Phil like he was paying him. It was so hot, I could feel you deep inside me whenever I slammed back down on your big cock.” Phil started pivoting his hips forward, letting his dick slide against the sheets. “I was screaming, it was just too much. I was covered in sweat when you hit my spot and I came all over you.” Dan poured more lube down Phil’s crack. Phil whimpered.

“P-Please Dan,” Dan hadn’t heard Phil whimper like that before. Never heard him so desperate for his cock. Dan usually bottomed, so he never really got to hear Phil whimper like this. The noise went straight to his dick. He slide the tip into Phil, letting him adjust to the size up. Then he tightened his grip on Phil’s wrists, pushing them forward to make sure Phil couldn't move. His free hand went to Phil’s hair, pulling it back. Phil loved his hair pulled, just about as much as Dan loved his neck kissed. Once he knew Phil was ready, he slammed into him. No warning. Phil jerked forward on the bed, struggling against Dan’s hands as he felt pleasure pulse through his body. Dan was quick to pull out and slam back in with just as much force. Phil was moaning with every movement, his stomach in knots as his orgasm built.

Dan made sure to stay away from where he knew Phil’s spot was, he was saving _that_ for last.

Dan grunted as he put all his effort into pivoting into Phil. Phil was whimpering, endlessly, the noises sounding so off from the ones Dan was use to. They were higher, more uncontrolled because of Dan just barely brushing against his spot. Some of the noises were muffled when Phil would turn his head, but Dan would lift his head by his hair and louder moans would come pouring out.

Bye the time Phil felt himself getting close, the air was filled with grunts, and melodies of “uhs” and “oh” from both parties. Dan let go of Phil hair to hold his hip as he angled sideways, enough to hit Phil’s spot. Phil tried to pull his arms away as Dan continued to slam into his spot. The overbearing pleasure sweeping through him. He was crying, whimpers and moans coming out in strange gargled noises. “Fuck Dan!” He screamed, pressing his face into the duvet. When he came, it was a scream, followed by smaller whimpers and cries. But Dan continued to pound into him.

“Oh god, oh god, oh god.” As the orgasm started to fade, the pleasure became more and more intense. “Oh god Dan!” It was nearly unbearable, the pain and pleasure mixing.

“I know you can do it baby come on,” Dan said. Phil was panting, sweat coating his body now. Dan slid his hand past Phil’s hips and slide in onto the exposed part of Phil’s stomach. Phil jerked upwards, everything feeling like fire. Dan slowly made his way down Phil’s stomach and Phil pushed back to try and get away, effectively going back harder on Dan’s cock. Phil whimpered, feeling something he'd never felt in his lifetime. Far past any orgasm he had ever experienced. Something so intense he couldn't comprehend it.

Dan let go of Phil's hands to move Phil’s head to the side. Phil’s eyes were full of tears, but when Dan went to stop he pushed back on him.

“No!” Phil cried, wiggling his hips until Dan starting pushing back into him.

Dan nearly laughed, he had never see Phil so, out of it, before. So completely lost in pleasure. He moved his hand back to Phil’s wrists, and the one on Phil’s stomach made its way to the base of Phil’s cock. Dan stroked Phil once, testing the waters. Phil buried his face in the duvet and whimpered. His moans turning to nothing but whines and whimpers. His mind no longer processing the sounds and just letting them spill freely from his mouth.

Dan began stroking him again, his hand sliding easily down the shaft. Phil was tossing and turning, shaking from the pleasure. It wasn't long before another orgasm was building inside him. Though Dan’s second one was just about there too. He began slamming harder into Phil, and stroking him as fast as he could. His face scrunched up as he came in Phil, the substance now slicking his movements even more. Dan moaned loudly as he came, and continued to move through it, drawing out every second.

He ran his palm over Phil’s slit, as he came up, sending shock after shock of pleasure coursing through him. Phil was incoherent, the sounds coming from his mouth no longer really sounding human. He arched his back into the most intense orgasm he ever had. Dan stroked him through it, pulling out of him just afterwards. Phil flopped on the bed after the second orgasm of the night in succession. Dan gently turned him over, pulling his legs up and moving him back fully on the bed. Dan laid next to him on his side, admiring his beauty even when he was covering in sweat and beet red. Phil’s chest rose and fell rapidly, his eyelids fluttering.  Dan leant forward and kissed his wet cheeks, pushing the hair out of his eyes.

He then looked down at Phil’s slowly softening member. He scooted closer, resting his head on one hand and letting the other rest on Phil’s stomach. He slowly moved the hand down, watching as Phil’s face scrunched up. Dan was to his belly button when he lifted the hand up. He then slowly brought it down around Phil’s member, to which Phil _loudly_ whined. He pushed himself up the bed, and Dan giggled a bit.

“Sensitive?” Phil just nodded. Dan leant into Phil’s ear. “I still want my mouth around you babe. So hot and wet. You probably won't come much though since it would be your third time.” Dan barely brushed the tip of Phi’s cock and Phil jerked up.

“Dan,” The sound was drawn out, in a whimper.

“Please, for me baby?” Dan said, moving down so his head was resting on Phil’s chest. He could hear Phil’s rapid heartbeat. When Dan moved his hand back down, Phil didn’t object and he let his hand settle at the base. He looked up at Phil, who was looking down at him with pleasure still blowing his pupils out. Dan kissed at the skin under his lips, before beginning to move down Phil’s body. He slid off the bed once more, before settling between Phil’s legs. Dan hooked his arms around Phil’s legs, pushing them apart and back. His mouth was now hovering over Phil’s dick, his legs spread wide. Phil had his head back, his back slightly arched.

Dan licked around the tip, which made Phil push against his arms. Dan slowly sunk down on Phil, groaning as he went down. Phil moaned too, his moans breathy. Dan bobbed his head, feeling Phil get hard once more. He looked up through his lashes at him, seeing him biting his lip. Phil reached through his legs and gripped Dan’s hair and he pulled and pushed him on his dick. Dan moaned, making Phil in turn moan. Dan would lick against his slit when he came up, and moan every time he went down. Phil was close in a matter on minutes. Dan pressed on, pushing himself to deep throating as Phil drew near. Just as Phil hit the back of his throat, he came. Barely anything came out, but Phil screamed.

Loud “ahs” were all Phil could make. He tried bringing his legs together, the pleasure too much., but Dan pushed them out as wide as they could go. After he was completely done, Dan lifted off him, not letting his legs go as he moved to be even with Phil’s body. He kissed along Phil’s neck, biting certain more sensitive areas. Dan admired Phil once more, his hair splayed across the duvet.

Dan slowly released his legs. He stayed between Phil’s legs though, just watching the rise and fall of his chest. He couldn't help how much just looking at Phil made him smile.

“Love you,” Dan barely whispered. This might not be his Phil, but it was Phil nevertheless. He could be transported far into the future and he’d still love Phil. Phil was Phil.

“Love you too,” Phil whispered back. Dan giggled as he settled back on the bed with Phil. “How long are you staying?” Dan threw his head back and laughed.

“I don't know love, but as long as I have you, or some version of you, I'll be happy.”

“I'm probably much different than your Phil though.”

“You’re still a Phil. You’re the one I first fell in love with.” Phil smiled so wide, despite his closed eyes.

“Well future Dan, I loved you here and I love you now. Seeing you so different, made me realize you can fall in love with people all over again.” Phil opened his eyes just briefly to look at Dan. “And once my Dan is back, he’ll be so much different than you are, but then I get to fall in love with him all over again. It works out really well” Dan laughed and brushed his thumbs against Phil’s cheek.

“You’re a sop.”

“I know.”

“Let’s sleep.” Dan suggested, laying down next to Phil, He entwined their hands before falling into a deep, deep sleep.

-  
When Dan woke up, he had arms wrapped around him. He snuggled into them before a familiar smell hit him. Cologne. Younger Phil didn’t wear that stuff. He stirred, then opened his eyes to see Phil, his Phil. His grown up Phil. Dan felt his mind spinning. He sat up quickly, looking around and confirming this was indeed 2016.

Dan mumbled, not really meaning to be heard. “Was all that a dream?” He heard Phil’s familiar, deep voice behind him.

“Wait Dan did you?”

“Phil I swear I just had the weirdest dream.” Dan was absolutely sure it wasn’t but how could it be explained?

“I think I know exactly what you are talking about.” Phil laughed. “And let me say- it was one hell of a good dream, if you can call it that.”

Dan laughed and leant forward to peck Phil on the lips. “Oh yes, it definitely was.”

And with the tone that Dan said that in, he made sure Phil was  certain he knew _exactly_ what he had just experienced.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm definitely going to hell for this but that's okay because I'll see all of you there. All of you are sinners (and I'm the biggest one).


End file.
